Big Sister
by Unstoppable Angel
Summary: Grant has a big sister named, Rosie, who is a year older than him. The two are closer than clouds and rain. But will Rosie's dangerous life put her little brother at risk? Set in Junior year. Normal couplings and the girls are coming to Blackthorne.
1. Chapter 1

Big Sister

Chapter 1-Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: My second story, Yay! It's really for when I get a writer's block or something on my other story, Christin Solomon. Normal couplings and the girls will come to Blackthorne Academy for Exceptional Young Men. It's in Maryland, about one hundred miles away from Washington D.C. **

Grant's POV

I lay awake in bed, still worrying, and staring at the cell phone that was on my night stand. _"It's only for emergencies if you have to call me .I'll try to call you every night, but don't get worried if I don't." _ Her words rung in my head, repeating over and over, but she hadn't called tonight, or last night. The last time I talked to her was Saturday and she said she was really close to wrapping things up on her mission. Come on Newman; get a hold of yourself, unfortunately, that wasn't working to well. That's when I couldn't take it anymore, but I wasn't going to call her, I was going to settle for my second best option. So I climbed out of bed, grabbed a photo album I kept in my drawer, walked to the library, and settled in the very back corner where there were comfy seats and a fireplace, yeah, I know that sounded kind of girly. On the cover, scrawled in army style letters, it said, Brothers and Sisters. I opened up the first page and read the note that was always there.

_Dear Grant,_

_I know you're looking through this old album because I'm not there because I'm on a mission. You know I'll never promise that I will always come back, but if I do or if I don't, I'm always with you. When you're doing something stupid, you'll think about how mad I will be at you, or when you're doing something smart, how proud I will be. We're spies from top to bottom and left to right._

_Love,_

_Rosie aka Big Sis_

Yes, my big sister, RosieNewman. The first picture was one that we had taken in the summer. She was six foot one now, and I was still shorter than her because I was five foot eleven. Rosie had wavy black hair and rare gold eyes. She had light freckles that went over her nose and cheekbones and golden tanned skinned. Another thing was she's muscular. I ran my fingers over her face, missing my big sister even more. I flipped through page after page, remembering old memories. All of a sudden, my cell phone started vibrating, I pulled it out.

"Hello?" I answered, knowing who it was because there was only one person who knew this phone number.

"Hey little bro, how's everything?" Rosie asked teasingly because I had picked up on the first ring. I had to tease her back so I looked at the time.

"You really shouldn't be calling me at one o' clock in the morning."

"Well you answered; looking through the album this late will give you some good dreams." She said gently, I smiled thought she couldn't see.

"When are you going to be back?" I asked casually.

"A week or so, the Director wants me to look into an exchange between mobsters, but it won't turn into a full out mission . . . yet."

"Okay"

"Good morning bro" I laughed at her good bye.

"Good morning sis" I repeated before I hung up the phone. My sis was coming home soon and that was going to calm my nerves for the week. That's what I thought anyway until the next day.

**A/N: Cliffhanger, sort of, I've said this before, but I have to get my intro paragraph down before I can really get a story moving. It will get better, promise. Please review!**


	2. Coming to Blackthorne

Big Sister

Chapter 2-Coming to Blackthorne

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, they met in sophomore year, so Cammie and Josh never happened, sorry if that bothers some of you, but it was never going to come up in the story anyway so why not just leave it out? Hope you enjoy!**

Bex's POV

The loud hum of the helicopter made it hard to hear anything else. We were headed to Blackthorne. Blackthorne=Grant, it's very solid logic. Mr. Solomon was coming with us, go figure. It was three hours, twenty minutes, and thirty three seconds before the helicopter started to descend. When we landed, we waited.

"You may remove the blindfolds, ladies." Mr. Solomon instructed, we took them off, and peeked through the large window. Blackthorne looked a lot like Gallagher except it didn't have that feminine edge. We stepped out of the aircraft and grabbed the small luggage we had brought. Macey wasn't with us because apparently she needed to bring up some of her grades, which I secretly thought they were avoiding her luggage.

"It's excellent to see you ladies!" Dr. Steve called happily, grinning widely in a friendly way. Cammie muttered something about, "too inviting." I shrugged and followed Mr. Solomon as we entered the mansion and were lead to the Mess Hall.

"Don't be afraid to really make an entrance, ladies." Dr. Steve informed hastily as the Mess Hall doors opened and all eyes fell on us. I immediately spotted Grant sitting with Zach and Jonas. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows like the villain from Vaudeville and I barely contained my laugh. We went through introductions and were shown to our rooms, Cammie, Liz, and me in one, Tina, Anna, and Eva in the other.

"Did you see the guys?" Liz gushed with her southern accent. I laughed and nodded.

"What class do we go to first?" I asked Cammie, since she had the class schedule.

"COW," Liz answered without missing a beat. Leave it to Liz to memorize the schedule like her life depended on it, which one day it might. We heard a gentle knock on the door and I opened it. Grant, Jonas, and Zach were standing there with smiles on their faces, well Jonas and Grant were smiling; Zach was smirking.

"We thought we would show you girls where the classes are." Grant invited, holding out his arm like a born gentleman. I shook my head, trying to hold in my giggle as I wrapped my hand around his arm upper arm and he started to lead me toward the classrooms part of the school. I glance behind me to see that Cammie and Zach weren't behind us.

"Where are they?" I mouthed to Liz; she glanced behind too and shrugged.

"Maybe Zach is showing her a secret passage way?" Liz guessed, I looked at Grant who looked like Brad Pitt's younger brother.

"He might be," He shrugged in answer to my silent question.

"Probably making out with her," I muttered. Grant removed his arm from my grasp and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Why aren't we?" Grant asked right before he kissed me. I melted into him but heard footsteps and the voices of Tina, Eva, and Anna and stepped away from him. He frowned but didn't try to come back for more. We started walking toward the classroom again. When we got there, Cam and Zach were waiting, Cammie slightly blushing and Zach, you guessed it, smirking.

"Where were you?" I whispered yelled at Cammie as we sat in our seats. She blushed even a deeper shade and looked away without answering. Well, if she wanted me to get it out of her the hard way that was her problem. After the morning announcements were over, I settled with watching Grant, my amazing boy.

****************************On a Plane Headed Back to the US***************************

Rosie's POV

The Gallagher exchange students were there. That was fast, I wanted to be there to see what this Bex looked like, and what was so great about her that my little brother drooled when he talked about her, literally. Grant, Grant, Grant, when would he ever learn not to fall head over heels right away? Yeah, I was protective, but I had to be. I missed my little brother like crazy; I did every time I was gone. I had been going on missions since I was thirteen. It wasn't until Grant was in Blackthorne that I was allowed to explain to him where I went for weeks at a time.

"Ma'am, would you like something to drink?" The perky flight attendant asked, ugh, bright and bubbly didn't go well with me.

"A Mountain Dew please," I murmured, still staring out the window.

"Here you go," She offered the can happily; I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"You're welcome." She said as she bombarded the next aisle with the same question. The soft drink slid down my throat and helped me wake up. Grant actually said he loved this, Bex. _Loved her_. I never met her, though I hacked into all her files starting from kindergarten or whatever they called it in Europe. These were definitely not words a sister wanted to hear. You've heard the daddy at the door with shotgun to make a very deep impression on the boy who's going on the first date with his daughter? Well I'm that daddy, I just go about it sister style. I pulled out my iTouch and started listening to it, feeling a little bit of déjà vu in the song that played on my shuffle. Still Cleaning this Gun by Rodney Atkins.

_The Declaration of Independence  
Think I can tell you that first sentence  
But then I`m lost  
I can`t begin to count the theories  
I`ve had pounded in my head that I forgot  
I don`t remember all that Spanish  
Or the Gettysburg Address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I`ll never forget_

Chorus:

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me `bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she`s something else  
She`s her daddy`s girl, her mama`s world  
She deserves respect, that`s what she`ll get, ain`t it son  
Now y`all run along and have some fun  
I`ll see you when you get back  
Bet I`ll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

Well now that I`m a father  
I`m scared to death one day my daughter is gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
Who seems to have just one thing on his mind  
She`s growing up so fast it won`t be long before,  
I`ll have to put the fear of God  
Into some kid at the door

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me `bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she`s something else  
She`s her daddy`s girl, her momma`s world  
She deserves respect, that's what she`ll get  
Now ain`t it son, y'all go out, have some fun  
I`ll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

Now it`s all for show ain`t nobody gonna get hurt  
It`s just a daddy thing, -n- hey, believe me, man it works

Now Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me `bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she`s something else  
She`s her daddy`s girl, her momma`s world  
She deserves respect, that's what she`ll get  
Ain`t it son, ya`ll run along and have a little fun  
I`ll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

Ha ha

Now son now y'all buckle up and have her back by 10, uh lets say 9...30  
Drive safe

My daddy should be singing to that song, giving me that half smile when I would start to glare. But he never would. My mom wouldn't fuss over Grant on his first date. Michael wouldn't be there to be the big brother I never got the chance to have.

"Attention passengers, we are descending in New York City." The pilot informed over the speaker. They better be ready, because I'm coming Blackthorne.

**A/N: I love Rosie as a character, she reminds me of people I have in my life that would be protective like she is. Please review! I'm saying please again just in case! **


	3. Blackthorne

Big Sister

Chapter 4-Blackthorne

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I got caught up in my other story and I was struggling to find suitable ideas for the next chapter for this story. Once again, I apologize for not updating. Thanks for the reviews. **

Rose's POV

My Chevy truck was waiting for me at the airport. It was black, very tinted windows, and heavy duty which in the spy business is known as missile proof. I threw my bag into the second row and fired up the engine. The intimidating growl made a roar that was a comfort to my ears. I turned on the radio fairly loud. One of my favorite songs came on.

I've paid my dues  
Time after time

I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world

I smiled and changed it to the local country station. Another one of my favorite songs!

Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around, so open and exposed  
I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Heaven knows that getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place

When you're broken, when you're broken

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
Oh, when you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

That's when my cell phone went off and I didn't have to look at the number because only one contact had that serious ring tone. It was the Director of the CIA, wonderful. I worked the phone out of my pocket and put it to my ear.

"Yes?" I murmured, not bothering to turn down the music since I had super spy hearing.

"I'd like you to come to base. I have a mission for you," The Director informed before the line went dead. I wanted to go to Blackthorne and meet this Bex, but when the Director calls, you have to come. I spun my truck around and headed back toward Washington D.C. The spy part of my mind started to take over. No one was following me, because I would've known by now. I scanned rooftops and any possible gunning points, not like they were a threat since my truck was nearly missile proof but it doesn't hurt to check. I turned down complicated streets and stopped in front of the CIA headquarters. Grabbing my necessities as a normal citizen, I walked into the pristine building. The secretary was waiting with her weasel face. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her muddy brown eyes were constantly shifting. The First World War couldn't have been good on her.

"Name?" She inquired, not bothering to look up at me.

"Thorn," I used my code name, that was our sign in. She grabbed a visitor pass and handed it to me without taking her eyes away from the computer that was glowing brightly. Maybe her eyes weren't so sharp anymore either.

"Thanks," I muttered, walking away to the elevator.

"You're in for quite a treat Ms. Thorn," The secretary hinted right when the elevator doors closed between us. Treat? What was a treat for me anymore? My mind raced through all the possible answers when the elevator reached the penthouse office level. I walked out and straight ahead. I didn't knock in that polite way most people used, nope, just wasn't my style. There stood the aged Director of the CIA but beside him was a boy I had only heard of. Johnny Blackthorne, the last descendant of Brian Blackthorne.

"Rose, how nice of you to join us," His hair was the darkest black, styled spiky, and his eyes were midnight dark. He was taller than me, close to six foot five when I was six foot one. His muscles were nice and sculpted, enough of the thoughts about the sexy guy only ten feet away.

"Rose, this is Johnny Blackthorne, Johnny, this is Rose Newman, the young woman I was just bragging about," The Director introduced with a wave of his hand. He moved to his chair behind his big desk. Johnny held out his hand like a polite southern boy, which he was, from Tennessee, just like me and Grant.

"It's my pleasure to meet you ma'am," He greeted, his accent thick.

"Sure," I ignored his hand and turned toward the Director. He sighed when he saw the look in my eyes.

"You two will be partners for this mission," He threw a giant manila envelope at me with pretty good speed. Of course, I caught it with ease.

"Mr. Blackthorne, will you excuse yourself for a few moments?" The Director asked.

"Of course sir," Johnny nodded his head before exiting the room. I reached under the chair he had casually rested his hand and pulled out a bug from underneath. I crushed between my two fingers and threw it in the trash without even glancing at it.

"He's a spoiled, free ride spy! He knows nothing!" I kept my voice level to an inside yell.

"Rose . . . You are one of the best spies and contrary to your harbored belief, he is too. It runs in his blood just like your skills run in yours," He defended the agent. Yes, marksman, fighter, and sniper ran in my father's side of the family and did not bother skipping me.

"He's a spoiled brat who did nothing to earn his spot," I growled, standing firm in my opinion. I didn't have to know him, I had seen his kind, and knew he was just like the rest, Blackthorne's descendant or not.

"There is no choice here Rose. You will be his partner on this mission," The Director had clearly dismissed me. He avoided my golden glare as I left. Johnny was reading the family tree of the two academies.

"Admiring your name in gold?" I asked sarcastically, pulling out the plane tickets from the envelope.

"Little lady, I don't know why we got off on the wrong foot but I'd like to fix it," Johnny said invitingly. I intensified my glare but he held his ground, strong boy.

"First of all, I am not a little lady," I cleared that as I started to read the plane tickets. Paris, France, right next to Spain who had outlawed me from their country in one hundred and twenty different ways.

"Yes ma'am," He agreed. I looked up to meet his dark gaze.

"I'm Rose, you're Johnny, there is no ma'am," On accident, my Tennessee accent slipped through as I said ma'am. Johnny gave me a peculiar look.

"Memphis?" He asked.

"Nashville County," I brushed him off.

"Well Ms. Newman, I will enjoy working with you for this mission," Johnny strode away cockily. I shot one last glare at the doors of the Director's office before I headed toward the elevator that Johnny was holding open like a born gentleman.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	4. The Flight

Big Sister

Chapter 4-The Flight

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Everyone seems to find Johnny hilarious and I realized I do too. He's cocky but in a country boy way. Rosie comes up with a delightful nickname for him in this chapter. Ha, hope ya'll enjoy.**

Rosie's POV

The plane trip was horribly long as Johnny kept trying to ask me questions. Did he not get that I didn't want to talk? He wasn't getting the point so quite plainly; I took out of my iTouch and started to block him out. He smirked and turned his head straight ahead. Then I realized he was checking out the flight attendant.

"Are you kidding me?" I snapped, gesturing to the flight attendant that had _at least _D cups. She was checking Johnny out too and made sure to put an extra sway to her hips as she walked to the back to get beverages.

"What?" He raised his hands in fake innocence.

"Dude, looking at another girl while your girlfriend is sitting right next to you is not cool," A teenager said from the aisle a crossed from us. He had a beanie and had brown hair. A girl next to him with curly auburn hair nodded in agreement and took his hand. We aren't dating! I wanted to shout those three words at the top of my lungs. Johnny turned to me with an apology in his eyes.

"Sorry babe," He said, taking my hand as he spoke. I ripped it out of his big grip and smacked him on the arm. I moved as far away from him as I could in my seat.

"I know it's hard to forgive him, especially when he is checking girls out right in front of you. But I have faith that your relationship will make it passed this difficult unfaithfulness and will come out stronger after it. He seems like the kind of boy that is worth the work and effort and faith," The auburn haired girl consoled me around her boyfriend. I nodded to her and turned my head to look out the window. Johnny tapped me on the shoulder, but I ignored him.

"The first step to forgiveness is to talk about the issue," The beanie boy advised when he noticed I didn't react. These people were really pushing me to the edge. One more tap and my temper would be heard through this whole plane. Taking a deep breath, I turned to a patiently waiting Johnny.

"Honey, I'm very sorry I was staring at that flight attendant and I beg that you forgive me. I know you hate that habit and I will try to break it so that our relationship will survive," He said with big, puppy dog black eyes. Johnny really thought I was going to fall for that mushy gushy crap?

"Ok, sure" I grumbled and turned back to stare out the window.

"That is a very good start, man. I used to have the same problem and I know it's hard to stop, but a girl like that is worth it. I have experience getting passed this addiction. Here's my number, please feel free to call if you start to feel shaky," The guy offered his number to Johnny, who took it like it was one of the best presents in the world.

"Thank you, I really do want to escape this bad habit," I felt a pressure on top of my hand as Johnny covered his over mine. When the auburn haired girl started gushing over her boyfriend about how she was so proud of him, I slipped my hand from Johnny's and tucked it safely in my hoody pocket. Music just wasn't cutting it for some reason so I pulled out our covers. I offered Johnny his and he smiled as he took it from me.

"Thank you . . . Rosie," He winked like he could flirt me out of my bad mood. I glared and started reading my cover.

_Name: Naomi Hanson _(I guess I can pull off being a Naomi)

_Nationality: United States _(No Duh)

_Hair Color: Black Hair with Blue Streaks _(So I get to put blue streaks in my hair, wonderful)

_Eye Color: Dark Blue _(Contacts)

_Personality: Very Flirtatious, Constantly Checking Make Up, Friendly _(The Director must find this a very cruel and funny joke; let's see if I can pull this crap off)

_Favorite Color: Blue _

_Favorite Flavor: Blueberry _(Never saw that one coming)

_Boyfriend: Derek Michaels _(a.k.a. Johnny)

I had to act like Johnny was my boyfriend! This was horrible! I couldn't stand this and now I had to act "flirtatious"! Absolutely Terrible!

"Well this aught to be interesting," Johnny wrapped his arm around my shoulders but I shrugged him off and glared my kill-you glare.

"We aren't there yet," I said in a low undertone.

"I'm just practicing that way no one had any misunderstandings when we get there," Johnny whispered right next to my ear with his Tennessee accent. He was so cocky! A cocky country boy! That was my new name for him, Cocky Country Boy, I'm such a genius. For a second, I thought he was going to move his head away from mine before he suddenly nuzzled the hollow below my ear. I stepped on his foot with as much force as a jack hammer. He ripped away stared at me like I had just punched him in the face, which I was very, very tempted to do. I stood up and made sure to step on his other foot as I stalked to the bathroom.

I locked the door and stared at myself in the mirror. My mind was whirling crazily, like it was on a nose dive at two hundred miles toward cement. Leaning against the wall, I slid down into a sitting position with my knees tucked against my chest. The sensations that went through me when his nose touched that sensitive hollow behind my ear were amazing . . . and terrifying. I wasn't used to such strong emotions clouding my judgment. I had to have a clear head when I was sniping, or fighting, or throwing a knife or shooting a gun at a very small target. I never had time for a personal relationship like this. I was panicked because I didn't understand what was required to get myself passed this. I thrive on survival training and challenging situations. All those problems were based on instinct. Not that I had to listen to my heart, it struck me hard. After a few more moments of breathing and calming down, I came out of the bathroom to a concerned looking Johnny.

"It was a joke Rosie, I'm sorry," He apologized in earnest. I nodded without speaking and sat down in my seat again. I curled my knees up to my chin and put my ear phones in my ears again to listen to some comfort music that would get my mind back on track again. I glanced at Johnny and saw him eyeing me worriedly. I hated this stupid flight to Paris.

**A/N: Obviously, Rosie has issues with emotions. She's been this tough girl all these years and now that a guy if trying to flirt with her, she doesn't know what to do, and that probably scares her more than anything. Review please. **


	5. Mission Assignment

Big Sister

Chapter 5-Mission Assignment

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Sports and life just got really busy and I've been having trouble with ideas for this chapter. Sorry again. Hope you enjoy.**

"You know, Paris is the City of Love," Johnny flirted as we rode the elevator toward the hotel suite we would be staying at. I was about to answer when my phone went off, it had Grant's number on it.

"What?" I answered the phone with a trained voice. Joshen looked at me curiously. Wonderful.

"I'm going on a date with Bex! But I can't decide which cologne to use," My little brother calls me, using the emergency cell phone, for that?!

"The Axe smells good, but not too much; it stinks if you put too much on. Old Spice, go crazy," I made a flicking hand movement, even though he couldn't see. Johnny seemed to be listening, but not to the conversation, just my preferences of cologne.

"Thanks sis, so what's up?" He had to be joking.

"Oh, you know, the usual," I shrugged.

"So sis, when are you going to have a boyfriend?" Grant asked. We just had to have this conversation now. I rolled my eyes.

"If you want to be an uncle, go to the monkey exhibit at the zoo," I brushed him off. Grant laughed and I couldn't help but smile a little bit. Yeah, he was dumb sometimes. But you just had to love this boy, even if he does drive you a little crazy.

"I got to go, bye sis, love you!"

"Bye bro, love you too," I hit the end call button and stuck the phone back in my pocket. Johnny started whistling casually as if nothing had happened. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out.

"So that's your little brother?" Johnny asked naturally and I rolled my eyes again.

"Maybe, maybe not, what's it to you?" I muttered as I opened the door to the large suite. Johnny sighed and threw his bag on the couch like a lazy hobo. Unlike the Cocky Country Boy, I went to my room, and nicely set my bag on the bed. Johnny had followed me and leaned in through my doorway.

"Need the nightlight?" He pointed to the Eiffel Tower that could be seen from the hotel room. I quirked a half smile but made it disappear just as fast. I was not going to fall for him, especially not him.

"You have to like me a little, come on Cowgirl, don't you find me just a little bit enjoyable?" Johnny begged, pushing out his lower lip like a pouting child.

"Look, the second you stop flirting with me, I'll start liking you," I smirked. Johnny walked till he was only inches away from me. I could feel his warm breath on my forehead.

"We'll see about that," He muttered as he walked out of my room and I heard the door to his room close. I didn't need a boyfriend. I ran on my instinct, not my heart, and that wasn't going to change, not for Johnny, not for anyone. I pulled out my phone and held it to my ear as I hit the speed dial. She picked up on the first ring like always.

"Yo," Christin greeted.

"You will never guess who I got partnered with for my mission," I growled as I started to unpack my bag into the drawers.

"Brad Pitt?" She joked, trying to lighten my mood. Any other day, I might've cracked a smile, but I was too grumpy at the moment. Something about that Cocky Country Boy got on my nerves and I just couldn't ignore the feeling.

"Johnny Blackthorne," I murmured, more to myself than my best friend. There was silence on the other end.

"You're kidding me!" Christin yelled in surprise, I dropped my phone at the loud outburst. I sighed while rolling my eyes as I picked it back up.

"Yes Christin, it's April Fools Day," I said with biting sarcasm.

"Okay, okay, Mrs. Cranky Blackthorne, I get your point. One, you need some major, major sleep. Two, I'll see if I can replace him. Three, try to smile once in a while," She recommended in a heavy sigh. Gently, I chuckled to my utter amazement.

"Thanks Christin,"

"No prob Rosie," I hit slipped the phone back in my pocket. All my clothes were unpacked, my weapons hidden, and my toiletries in place, including the eye burning hair spray that I never used. That's when I heard a loud, THUMP. Johnny came out of his room at the exact same time I did.

"What was that?" He mouthed silently; I shrugged my shoulders, and pulled out my tranquilizer gun, actually the size of a pistol. In perfect sync; Johnny and I spun around the corner to face whatever had made the sound. It was a package, addressed to Naomi Hanson and Derek Michaels. Slowly, we approached it, unsure of what it might contain. Carefully, I picked it up, and opened it. It was a file . . . a mission file. Johnny sighed as he holstered his pistol and I did the same. Taking the package with me, I lounged on the comfy couch and read aloud.

"Your mission is to obtain a rare chemical, Red Rose," Johnny covered his mouth to hide his smile and I glared at him before continuing, "It can make anyone fall in love with whom so ever the owner chooses. All that is required is DNA from the one you want to fall in love with somebody, you spray it on the opposite person, and instantly, that person will fall in an incurable love. The chemical is highly dangerous; imagine if this was used on leaders, terribly consequences would arise. The current owner of the chemical is Shaq Van Ravioli, do what ever necessary to get the Red Rose chemical." Gently, I set the mission file on the coffee table that lie in between me and Johnny. I looked up at him and his black eyes.

"What are your specialties?" I asked as an idea began to form in my mind.

"Sneaking in and out without being detected, hand to hand combat, and hacking into nuclear weapon's systems . . . Why?" He questioned as an evil smile spread a crossed my face. This was going to be so easy.

"I'm a world class sniper, marksman, and hand to hand combat, if I shot Shaq with a tranquilizer dart, you could sneak in, and acquire the Red Rose chemical, while I covered with my big sniper gun," A smile had appeared on Johnny's face too.

"You, Cowgirl, are a very smart, evil genius,"

**A/N: I love Rosie's idea. Please Review!**


	6. Snipers and Sneakers

Big Sister

Chapter 6-Snipers and Sneakers

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Everyone seemed to like or love the last chapter. I promise I will try to update more because my schedule isn't as chaotic and tiring. **

Johnny's POV

I strapped on my gear, a spy has to expect the unexpected. Rosie seemed to be the smartest spy in the world. Her plan was simple yet effective; something not all could come up with so easily. I didn't get why she didn't like me. Every other girl seemed to fall for me, but yet Rose didn't. I remembered the plane ride, and when she suddenly seemed to freak out and had to go have some time be herself. Maybe it was a girl thing, but I highly doubted it; it was probably more of a spy thing. Rosie was quite a beauty, black hair and those rare gold eyes. She didn't notice, but I did when every guy she passed started drooling, and I could practically see their sick, twisted minds working. There was something about her that had me wrapped around her finger though. Her personality separated her, but that wasn't it; it was the way she chose to take her life. Some spies break down and others seal off, but Rosie didn't. She simply took what was thrown at her and threw it back with a grenade strapped on.

A knock sounded at my door. I strapped on the last bit of equipment and opened up the door; my mouth probably hit the floor. Rosie's hair was in two, tight French braids; her bangs skimming over her eyebrows. She had a black t-shirt that hugged her slim figure and black skinny jeans, with black Nike tennis shoes. A casual black hand bag hung on one shoulder which I was sure contained her sniper gun. She just looked so smoking hot! Her eyes had a new light in them as she achieved pure cockiness.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a sniper before," She smirked mockingly as I finally reeled my jaw closed.

"I've never seen s sniper dress like that before," I tried to defend myself. Her smirk grew more pronounced as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. I nodded in a silent yes. Rosie quirked a half smile and we left the hotel. We stopped six blocks away from Shaq's chateau. Rosie casually glanced in all directions.

"I'll signal when I'm all set up and ready . . . What do you want to call this mission?" She questioned. Wow, she was actually letting me make a decision.

"How about Black Rose?" I asked. If Rosie wasn't so tanned, her blush would be completely obvious. She nodded her head and climbed a fire escape onto a roof top. I sat down at a café and examined our surroundings. I pin pointed a reflective surface of a window where I could see Rosie setting up her sniper gun. Her eyes were so focused; the complete concentration in her face was amazing, like there was nothing more she wanted to do than set up that gun all day long. When she finished that, she set up her extra equipment. I was impressed that she had so much confidence in herself as to shoot from six hundred yards away. She gave me a thumbs up and spoke into the comms, "Thorn is set up, ready to proceed, over,"

"Cowboy is ready to proceed, over," I could practically hear her internal groan at my code name. I for one liked it. Taking a route that would lead me to a hole in the security system, the challenge had begun.

"Black Rose is active, over," I informed Rosie as I climbed the tree and tapped into the security camera footage. Even as I would pass the camera, it would keep replaying the recording seconds before so no one would see me. I used inferno goggles to see the laser beams that were in random patterns a crossed the lawn. Mr. Shaq seemed very paranoid about some one breaking into his house. Oh well, this wasn't quite breaking into, it was just sneaking into. Cautiously, I entered through the door that I had already disabled the alarm and the security cameras through out the entire wing. Trusting that I had memorized the map of the chateau correctly, I came to the room that the Red Rose chemical was supposed to be in.

"Cowboy to Thorn, come in Thorn," I whispered into the comms.

"Thorn to Cowboy, are you in position?" Rosie sounded just about as tense as a person who was going to compete in the Running of the Bulls.

"Affirmative,"

"Here goes nothing," I heard her mutter and three seconds later, a thump sounded in the room, she had shot Shaq with a tranquilizer dart. I entered the study room without any trouble. Shaq was limp on the floor near the fireplace where his safe was open and a vile with a blood red colored substance was nestled in the fine silk. Hauling Shaq into an office chair, I removed any evidence that he had been shot. Then I grabbed the vile and exited the mansion without so much as a finger raised.

"Cowboy to Thorn, Black Rose is complete, I repeat, Black Rose is complete," Even from this far away, I swear I could hear Rosie's sigh of relief. Putting the vile in a briefcase, making it look like a simple business trip to the chateau; I met up with Rose at the hotel. The smile on her face could've lit up Paris for a hundred years. I set the briefcase on the counter and lounged in a love seat a crossed from Rosie.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked as Rosie closed her eyes and everything about her relaxed. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and met my gaze.

"You have no idea what it feels like to be a sniper. Adrenaline courses through your veins, but yet your confidence wavers. There are hundreds of thousands of odds stacked against you as you try to master that one shot. There is that one in a million chance that you hit your target without anything going wrong. That feeling of pride and joy pumps through you when you realize after you pull the trigger that you hit the target, that everything stacked against you, just came tumbling down. There aren't words to describe it, truly there aren't," Rosie was positively glowing with self pride. This was the girl that hid behind the tough attitude, and I realized that she had just let me enter into her personal world. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked onto the balcony; I followed.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" The question popped out of my mouth as she stood in the moonlight. Rose spun around to face me and I stepped closer till we were only an inch away from each other. I placed my hands on either side of her, grasping the railing.

"I'm average, there's nothing special about me," She said with solid conviction.

"That isn't true; you and I both know it. I don't think anyone but you could have pulled off that shot, no one but you. Plus, how many girls have gold eyes? And even if they do, none of them could be as gorgeous as you," I whispered right in her ear. She looked up at me and shook her head in disagreement. If she wanted to be stubborn about it, fine, but that wasn't going to change the way the world saw her.

"Please Rosie, give me a chance," I murmured. I wanted that girl as my girlfriend like I wanted the sun to rise each day.

"Things have changed," She admitted. I smiled, my hand skimmed up her arm and rested on her neck. She glanced down at it before reaching up just when I was reaching down to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. It quickly went from a simple kiss to a make out session. I picked her up and walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch. We broke a part and stared at each other, just stared.

"I'd love to give you a chance," She smiled crookedly like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

**A/N: This was a really good chapter in my opinion. Some of you might think that this mission happened too easily, trust me, there's a twist coming. Please review.**


	7. Racing Against Fate

Big Sister

Chapter 7-Racing Against Fate

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I want to give a special shout out to NachoCameleon12 for always telling me what she liked about the chapter. It makes it more fun to write knowing that I'm trying to please, so thanks again to NachoCameleon12. Enjoy!**

Rosie's POV

There was something wrapped tightly around my waist and what I was lying on top of was hard; I got ready to struggle, but realized just as quickly that I was on top of Johnny, maybe it would be smarter not to hurt him. It was five a.m. Slowly; I opened my eyes to look around, quickly adjusting to the dim darkness. My gaze landed on him, his face was so peaceful, like he didn't know what stress was or the brutalities of being a spy. Maybe I had been wrong about him. Maybe he was a good spy, and my prejudgments against him were false. I smiled as his arms tightened and he seemed to relax, knowing that I was there. The moon's shine was turning his black hair to silver and outlining his features.

"Are you awake?" He asked suddenly, his Southern accent thick; I let mine slip through without thinking.

"No, I'm sleep talking to you," I rolled my eyes. A half smile quirked his face as he opened one eye warily, and then the other.

"How did you sleep?" Johnny questioned. That's when I realized that I had actually slept without nightmares for the first time in . . . years. Wow, that's quite an accomplishment.

"My pillow was kind of hard," I fake complained. He chuckled and unwrapped his arms, and then proceeded to turn on to his side so I would fall of the couch. I glared challengingly; he wouldn't dare. He let out a deep bass laugh and turned to the other side so I was tucked in between him and the couch.

"See Cowgirl, I ain't going to go and let you fall," He teased, resting his forehead against mine. I smiled and cuddled (yes, I said cuddled) into his chest. This boy had a way with getting to me.

"Are you sure you're not?" I countered. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at the idea. The black depths clouded and he wrapped one arm around my waist, drawing me closer to him.

"Nothing is going to hurt you so long as I'm around," He growled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him without thinking. What had gotten in to me? First, I fall asleep on top of him! Second, I'm cuddling with him! Third, I'm kissing him without a second thought! Ugh, this mushy gushy crap was clouding my senses. We kissed for a solid five minutes, sneaking breaths in between until it became unbearable without air. My phone went off in my pocket and I pulled it out. Glancing at Johnny, I answered.

"Good Morning Governor," I said with an English accent. I could practically hear the Director's eyes rolling. Grumpy much?

"At noon the maid will come to pick up your dirty laundry," Was all he said before the line went dead. He was talking in code. If you didn't get that, he meant, "The person who comes at noon will take the Red Rose chemical back to CIA headquarters." . Johnny must have seen my mind working because he laughed and took the phone from my grasp and set it on the coffee table.

"So what do you think is the best date?" He asked, faking seriousness. I laughed and pretended to ponder.

"A shooting range," We both started laughing though that was my completely honest answer.

"You're a one in a million girl; you know that, don't you?" He questioned, his eyes glittering in the fading moon light. Why did night have to go? It was my favorite part of the day. The dark was safe and secure. All my senses sharpened and I knew nothing was going to take me by surprise or harm me. But it was also when Michael and I used to sneak out of the house and race through the woods, trying to beat the other. "Racing Against Fate," He used to call it . . .

"Rosie, Earth to Rosie," Johnny snapped his fingers and I was brought out of my reverie with a little bit of a frown. Instead of answering him, I stretched as far as I would go. My arms reaching above my head, my finger straining to stretch farther as my toes pointed.

"I need a shower, breakfast, and a solid workout. After that, I think we can talk about all that date stuff," Johnny laughed as I vaulted over the side of the couch so I wouldn't have to climb over him, awkward at all? I climbed into the shower, letting the hot water hit my tense muscles, slowly, and very unwillingly, they began to relax as I took the full force of the shampoo scent in and the warm water unknotted tough spots. I started to think about Michael again. He looked like Brad Pitt's younger brother, so we always called Grant Brad Pitt's youngest brother. I got my looks from my dad, but those two got their looks from mom. My mind floated back to the day that our family was broken a part forever.

Michael was outside doing archery at age nine, I was seven, and Grant was six. Grant and I were playing Clue, one of our favorite indoor past times besides watching sports. That's when the black vans drove up. The men came flooding out, they tried to grab Michael, but he fought, taking down at least ten of them before one grasped the back of his shirt, and pressed the gun to his neck. He stopped and stood completely, utterly still. The man whispered something, they were too far away for me to lip read. After a long moment, Michael nodded obediently and started to lead the men toward the house. His head was bowed. I was frozen; Michael had given up so easily, what had they done to my big brother? He looked up with those fierce, turquoise colored eyes, and I understood that he was going to save us. They were at the front porch now when suddenly Michael yelled, "Activate the security system!" We didn't have one, but it was enough to get all the men distracted, afraid guns would start shooting at them. I pushed Grant toward the back door and Michael met us in the backyard and we ran for the woods. The men recovered, realizing it had all been a hoax, and started to pursue us without mercy. Grant was slowing as he became tired, but Michael and I already had the endurance for such hard running. Michael grabbed my shoulder, making me stop, in turn, making Grant stop. He pressed his hand against a tree and an underground chamber opened. Grant climbed inside gratefully but I held my ground.

"I'm going with you," I had told him with stone certainty, but my confidence wavered as I heard the men approaching. Michael shook his head and took my face in between his hands.

"Rosie, some one has to be here to keep Grant safe, to carry on," He explained to me hastily, I shook my head again, I would stick with my big brother at all costs, "Look, I love you and Grant and mama and papa. But none of that matters if there is no one left alive to love. Those men aren't going to kidnap us like those Saturday cartoons; they will kill us if they get the chance. Please Rose, stay here with Grant and keep him safe," He pleaded, after a torturous moment, I nodded my head and stepped into the chamber with our baby brother. Michael closed the door behind me and took off. The thundering of feet could be heard as the men passed above me and Grant. He wrapped his little arms around my neck and I felt his hot tears spill down. I returned the embrace and held him close, rocking him back and forth, offering false comfort. For a while, we sat there clinging to the other before I spotted the emergency telephone and called. The Director answered on the first ring and we were sent to live with our Aunt Pearl. She loved Grant, but not me, and I gladly returned the glares and arguing. Our lives were torn in to different, unfamiliar paths that day. Anything of comfort was ripped from us. Michael had been torn away from me. Life isn't fair, I learned that when I was all but seven years old. Grant didn't remember anything, and I was glad for it. Michael would have wanted it that way for both of us if it was possible. But that memory was still fresh in my head as if it had happened yesterday. But the nagging question still lingered in my mind, had Michael raced against fate . . . and won?

**A/N: I love to look back into my character's pasts. I think Rosie's really affected her, but how could it not? I think I would be traumatized too if something like that happened and I was only seven years old. Review Please! **


	8. A Sister Lost

Big Sister

Chapter 8-A Sister Lost

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! No more school for me! I hope I'll have the chance to update more often now. Enjoy the chapter.**

Johnny's POV

After the workout and breakfast, Rosie boosted herself up to sit on the kitchen counter, and let her legs dangle off the edge. Trying to fight back a smile, I ran my hands through my hair, an idea sparking as I did so. I should get the tips of my spikes dyed gold. It would be a good representation. Suddenly, Rosie's phone rung to life from inside her pocket, and she pressed it to her ear. She listened, not saying a word before she hung up. But she didn't stop there; she dialed a number, and let it ring. Whoever it was did not keep her waiting long, answering on the first ring.

"You heard?" Rosie asked. Her voice was almost a growl; she didn't sound anywhere near happy. The voice spoke on the other end, I couldn't tell who it was, but it sounded female. Rosie nodded at a couple of intervals.

"Alright, see you there. Bye," She stuck the phone in her pocket and met my curios gaze. Fiddling with one of her tazer bracelets, she began to explain, "There's a girl named Zoe Airson, she's a FBI agent **(A/N: If you want a better description of Zoe Airson, go to my other story, Christin Solomon, chapter 19.) **She got herself into trouble, now me and Christin have to get her out of it," But the hatred sounded deeper than Rose was letting on. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't budge, but wrapped her arms loosely around my neck.

"What do you have against Zoe?" I asked. A suspicious crooked smile quirked her features and she looked like a small child who had admitted to coloring on the walls.

"A lot of stuff, technically, it's her and Christin who butt heads, but since I'm Christin's best friend, I've joined the games a few times," Her eyes glittered mischievously. I laughed and pressed my lips to her forehead. She played with the collar of my shirt. Slowly, she started to kiss up my neck and was about to kiss me on the lips when a knock sounded at the door. I frowned and untwined myself from my hot girlfriend; she chuckled at my reluctance, and kissed my cheek before going to the door. A maid stood in the doorway and whispered quietly to Rosie. Cowgirl's right, middle finger twitched, and I grabbed the laundry bag.

"Thank you sir," The maid said, and rolled her cart away. Rose closed the door and turned to me. My lips were on hers not a second later.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked suddenly, pulling away. She laughed and brought her lips right next to my ear, "Later, Much Later, Much, Much Later," I laughed softly in unison. I walked over and sat down on the couch, holding Rosie the whole time. I didn't want to let her go. We started to kiss again, but then her head shot up, and she flipped off the side of the couch. Her gun was out a moment later, and the shot echoed.

"What the heck?" I yelled. Rosie didn't answer, but headed out the door. I followed her closely. She jogged two blocks before climbing a fire escape; still I followed like an obedient puppy. When we got to the roof, I automatically wrapped my arm around the front of Rosie's waist to pull her behind me, but she had another idea. She stepped forward to investigate the scene. The dead body had a bullet wound in the heart. A sniper gun was lying a few feet away along with the equipment. I stared at Rose, astonished. She searched for identification, but found none, before she pulled something out of the pocket. I stepped forward to read over her shoulder.

_ Dear American Spies,_

_ I believe you stole something very valuable from me. If it is not returned, I will never release you, and there are certain people who would just love to meet you before your deaths. _

_Sincerely Deadly,_

_Shaq Van Ravioli_

Right then, the letter evaporated, and we held our breaths, refusing to inhale the substance. People in black suits surrounded us and the fight began. I tried to keep the brute strength guys away from Rosie. But she refused to be very cooperative. I had never seen such a good fighter. Her punches and kicks were clean, making sure that she cleared the limp bodies out of the fighting space so she wouldn't have to worry about avoiding them.

"Pay attention!" Rose yelled at me as I barely kept from getting punched in the face. I had always prided myself on my excellent fighting skills, but Cowgirl had put me to shame. We were winning easily. But Rosie stiffened and suddenly pushed me out of the way. Pulling back, a red tranquilizer dart pierced her neck and she went to the ground. I fought to keep the people away from her, but then I was hit with a dart as well. Someone smashed there fist into my face as I lost consciousness.

*********************Back at Blackthorne Institute for Exceptional Young Men******************

Grant's POV

"Will Grant Newman please come to my office?" The intercom asked. My class started to demand what I had done now as I gathered my stuff and headed down. Rosie was going to kill me if I got in trouble again. She had always bailed me out, but now that she was on a mission, maybe unreachable, there was a very high chance I would be expelled if they linked the computers crashing in Eric, Matt, and Frank's room to me and Jonas and Zach. I hesitated at the door, for some reason, my gut twisted unnaturally, like the way it always did when I was about to receive bad news. Imagining Rosie shoving me through the door, I entered the Headmaster's realm.

"Sit down Mr. Newman," Headmaster Peterson had his back to me as he gazed out the window. Taking a deep breath, I did as I was told.

"Mr. Newman, have you had any contact with you sister today or yesterday?" The man questioned. I bit my lip, maybe he thought I had told my sister to bail me out of here, and he was about to punish me for my joking. But Rosie had made me tough beyond belief, so I straightened my back and puffed out my chest.

"No sir,"

"Are you sure? Was there anything out of the ordinary that could've hinted that she was trying to send you a message?" The Headmaster spun to face me, and I could see the desperation in his eyes. Then it hit me, this had nothing to do with me, and everything to do with my big sister.

"No sir," I repeated, "Why?" I forced the question out, afraid to hear the answer.

"Rosie Newman and Johnny Blackthorne have become Missing in Action," I felt ready to pass out. I wanted the news to be a bad dream, and patiently waited for my cell to ring with Rosie's voice on the other end to wake me up. But nothing happened, that's when I chose to comprehend that my sister was gone. She wasn't coming back till she got out . . . or someone got her out.

"You have to let me save her," I said suddenly, surprised at the words that came out of my mouth. The Headmaster looked sad, but pulled a manila envelope from on top of his desk, and handed it to me.

"Face it Newman, you're your sister's brother, you're the only one who has inherited her skills . . . You are the only one who can save her and her partner,"

**A/N: I think this was a really good chapter. Review please!**


	9. Oh Brother

Big Sister

Chapter 9-Oh Brother

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Not much to say, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Rosie's POV

My mind started to wake up, but I didn't dare move. Listening, I could hear someone else breathing, probably Johnny, if I was lucky. Without hesitation, I'd pushed him out of the way of the dart, but I knew I'd get shot. That was the point. So maybe I hadn't told Johnny everything about the mission, because my job was different from his. So was Grant's.

"You awake?" I asked when I opened my eyes to see Johnny. His blue eyes opened warily, and he winced from the pain. There was blood coming from his nose, I assumed they punched him.

"Yeah, you alright?" He asked in return. I nodded and with a little bit of protest from my sore muscles, I sat up. We were in a jail cell with a steel door separating us from the hall way. There were no windows, and the place smelled like mildew. The ground had three layers of dust. I refused to let my feminine side show, because I'd probably say "ew" like a girly girl. My weapons were gone, except for one, but that's my secret. I wondered if the Director had really taken my idea into consideration.

"Ah, our guests are waking up," A voice spoke through a speaker, sounding like one that you hear in haunted houses, like that one time I took down the Japanese guy who was going to blow up a haunted house in Central Park in New York City.

"No, we're sleep walking," I said sarcastically. The voice crackled a laugh and I finally recognized it as Shaq Van Ravioli's.

"You Americans are so arrogant. How do you think you will escape?" He mocked. I rolled my eyes and stood to my feet with a kind of powerful grace. Johnny stood a moment later and we looked to where the voice was coming from.

"Why don't you just give me the key and we'll call it even for your bad hospitality?" I suggested. Johnny gave me an exasperated look like I was pushing buttons on something I shouldn't after being told no. News for him that was exactly what I was trying to do.

"It seems that the American boy has more respect than you. But let us see how far we can drive him crazy when he watches you get beat to milky pulp," That would have been a really good time to say "ew." Johnny made a sound that related to a growl and placed himself in front of me, but both of us knew it wasn't going to work. The steel door opened and men came flooding in. Too bad for them, I wasn't going down without a fight, literally. I faked to the right and came down on two with a kick that could knock an elephant out on the left. I loved to fight, it was the one time I didn't have to think, it was all instinct, mixed with a tiny bit of strategy. But all my reflexes were fast and trained. That was until they filled the room with a nauseous gas and I went to the floor, coughing the whole time.

"And the fun begins," Shaq said right before my world went black.

Grant's POV

They drug my big sister's body into the fighting ring. Some other guy named Johnny Blackthorne was seated in the balcony, struggling against the precautions'.

"Welcome my loyal henchmen," That was just about the cheesiest beginning to a speech I had ever heard, "Today we are gathered to witness an amazing event, the death of Rosie Newman, daughter of the American Spies, Shawn and Janna Newman **(I don't know their real names, so just bear with me.) **But what is the saying? Born to a family, die as a family?" The crowd erupted in cheers as two figures I had never thought to see again came into the ring. My mom and dad spotted Rosie and ran to her. Mom cried as she stroked Rose's hair. Dad puffed out his chest as he stood to look around. That's when a gun shot rung out and he fell limply. I wanted to shout and run to my mother and sister, but didn't dare. My mom screamed and draped herself over his body as she cried loudly, another shot, more blood, my mom's cries stopped. Rosie began to come around, and stared at our dead parents before her. Never before had I seen such fierce hatred in my sister's eyes. The way she looked ready to kill. The crowd booed and cheered at the same time.

"Let the games begin!" A guy yelled over the PA system and at least one hundred men came into the fighting ring.

"Murderer!" Rosie shouted loudly as she punched the nearest man so hard that I heard the bones break from my place on the rafters.

"How dare you!" Rosie continued as she took down more and more men. As sloppy as she was fighting, they stood no chance. Struck by grief and the need for vengeance, nothing could stop my sister from getting what she wanted. Eventually, all the men were taken down by my fighting sister. Every muscle in her shook with the need to fight more, and her wish was granted. Fifty men with knives came in, and I held my breath. They crowded around my sister and I was unable to see what was happening. But there numbers diminished till Rosie kicked the last one about fifteen feet away.

"Make your last stand American, it changes nothing," The voice echoed through the arena. Rosie's muscles rolled on her right side; that was the signal. I threw the knives down to her, and she caught them. Not a second later, she ducked when two gun shots sounded, and bullets whistled above her head. She threw the knives and there were gagging sounds from either end of the arena until it stopped. Rosie pulled something from out of her mouth, and threw it with the uncanny accuracy of a born athlete into the shadows. One beep was the only warning before the bomb went off where Shaq Van Ravioli had been standing. Men flooded from the stands as they tried to get out, afraid that there were more bombs, they were right.

Rosie pointed to the Johnny guy and I nodded. She threw our parents over her shoulders on either side and still cleared the wall that separated the arena from the stands. I got to the balcony and unwrapped the ropes from around the guy. He stood and motioned for me to follow him out of the building. Some thanks that was, but I ignored the thought, and followed where Rosie had disappeared. The CIA had the stadium surrounded. Rosie set our parents on the stretchers, and took a deep breath, stepping back. I ran up and hugged her, hiding my face as small tears spilt down. If only I'd known he had my parents.

"It's not fair," I whispered, my voice nearly cracking, but I stopped it at the last moment.

"I know bro . . . I know," She repeated, setting her cheek on my head. Rosie wouldn't cry, she wouldn't display her pain, because that's how she was, and could I really blame her? No. I was youngest, and Rose had never set the requirement that I never cry, it was just one of those macho guy things that was natural. But I had lost my parents and those rules no longer applied. I wanted to hit a punching bag, or run the pain off as fast as I could. I was willing to do anything to make it stop.

"The pain won't stop," I said quietly to my shaking sister.

"Oh Brother," She said, and I felt the tiniest drop fall into my hair.

**A/N: I feel sad after writing this chapter, really, really sad. Review Please!**


	10. Refuse to be Healed

Big Sister

Chapter 10-Refuse to be Healed

**A/N: Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I'm sad that Rosie's parents died. I'm also sad that my other story, Christin Solomon, may be coming to an end. But on a happier note, this story still has many places to go, and many characters to meet. Please enjoy the chapter. **

Rosie's POV

Johnny, Grant, and I had been debriefed. Johnny had to go on a mission that was "classified," and promised to get back to me as soon as possible. So now Grant and I were on a plane to Blackthorne, he was asleep, slumped sideways, his head pressed against my arm. Good thing First Class was roomy. I wanted to fall asleep as easily as he could, just let the horrors of the past days wash away as my mind floated off to Lala land. But I wasn't given that luxury, I was trained to stay awake two weeks without as much as a five minute nap. The flight attendant examined Grant but I glared her down. No one was going to get near my brother without my say so. I pulled out my phone; there were about one million, seven hundred thousand, and two text messages from Christin. She must be really worried about me. But I would see her soon enough, and my world didn't revolve around my thumbs moving to have a short, meaningless conversation with my best friend.

"We will be landing shortly," The pilot informed over the intercom. Grant still didn't stir. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to get some of the knots out. Sometimes, it was just easier being the big sister, the big sister who wasn't a spy. Grant made a humming sound, like he always did when he began to wake up.

"What's up?" He asked casually as he opened his blue eyes to look around. I gestured out the window to the limitless blue sky, and he nodded in understanding as he sat back up. His back popping in the process, I shook my head, and drank the last gulp of my Mountain Dew.

"Sis?" Grant suddenly turned to face me, his face completely serious.

"What?" I asked, a little bit on edge.

"That Johnny dude isn't going to come between us, is he?" Grant said. I laughed, the first time in . . . a week, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Of course not little bro, of course not, you and me are tight, and nothing, not a boyfriend, or a girlfriend I might add, are going to change that," He laughed with me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders in turn. Bex Baxter, I had met her parents at CIA headquarters in England. They seemed nice enough but they were . . . how do I say it . . . English. Sophisticated to say the least, not big on getting their hands dirty, maybe that was Bex's way of rebelling. My little brother was a country boy born and raised. That thought reminded me of my Cocky Country Boy, somewhere without me. But he was right there in my heart, and I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Please buckle your seatbelts as we prepare to land," The pilot told us. I unwrapped my arm and buckled my seatbelt, Grant doing the same. We were landing in Washington D.C. My truck was waiting patiently outside in the parking lot. Grant gave a whoop of victory and sprinted for shotgun as if he had to compete for it. I smiled crookedly and followed at my own pace. Getting in, we tuned into the local country radio station as we began our drive to Blackthorne. One of Grant's favorite songs came on, and we sang together, something we did often.

Way on down to southern Alabama  
With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed  
Straight up to Butte, Montana  
Singin' 'Lord, I Was Born a Ramblin' Man'

California to Oregon  
Even New York City got one or two hillbillies  
Ready to hit the road

It's a brother and a sister kind of thang (We looked at each other and sang more loudly than was required)  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang

With me and my gang  
We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang

Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang, yeah  
Me and my gang

We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks  
High class women in Daisy Duke denim  
Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs  
Dude named Elrod jammin' on an iPod

Beer and bonfires  
Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle  
It's all for one and one for all y'all

It's a brother and a sister kind of thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang

With me and my gang  
We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang

Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang, yeah

Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na

It's a brother and a sister kind of thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang

With me and my gang  
We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang

Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang

Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na

Yeah, with me and my gang  
Jump on that train, woo  
Grab hold of them reins, baby

At the end of the song we were singing as loud as we could without sounding like dying cows. When the song ended and another glided on, we laughed, it wasn't a simple laugh, it almost brought tears rolling down my cheeks we were laughing so hard.

"I love you sis," Grant admitted in between spasms of laughter.

"I love you too bro," I smiled and pushed my truck faster. The storm made me feel so safe. The rain was the tears that I would never spill. The thunder was the way my heart pounded when I was being the spy I knew I was meant to be. The lightning was the tearing and healing of my world. But some things would never heal. They were designed to inflict painful scars that would always have bruises surrounded by them. Losing my parents was one of those wounds. It wasn't something that anyone was ever going to be able to fix. Not Christin, not Johnny, and not Grant, because my parents were never coming back, ever. The Blackthorne Institute for Exceptional Young Men came into view and Grant paled visibly, almost to the point where he was as white as a cloud.

"Don't worry Little Brother, I got your back. If you want them to back off, I'll make them back off," My grip tightened on the wheel. Unfortunately, Dr. Steve stood in front of the big mansion doors. I couldn't stand the man. Excellent this . . . and Excellent that . . . how many times can you say excellent in one sentence? Just ask Mr. Excellent right there! I'm also not very pleased that he found out that Grant was the one who poisoned Frank's food after Frank made Grant loose the dodge ball game after slapping Bex's butt. If you haven't noticed, I'm a very competitive person, and the fact that my brother lost a dodge ball game is very important to me. We jumped out of the truck and Dr. Steve opened his arms as if expecting a hug, realizing that we wasn't going to receive one from either of us, he dropped his arms, and appraised us.

"How are you two doing?" He asked like he actually had a right to know what was going on in our lives. I stepped in front of Grant protectively.

"Just peachy," I told him sarcastically but he didn't budge, very, very bad move.

"I would like to speak to Mr. Newman . . . alone," He explained and tried to shift his gaze around me to look at Grant for support. I flexed and rolled my muscles threateningly.

"Look, we've both been through heck the last few days, and I promised him that I would make anybody he didn't want around him back off. So that includes you. Get out of my way before I round house kick you all the way to Antarctica," Dr. Steve stepped hastily out of the way and we headed inside.

"Go to your room, get settled in with your room mates, and find out what's been going on since you've been gone. If you feel too stressed or feel that a conversation is going south, text me, and I'll be there," I gave him a hug with one arm before heading toward Christin's room.

"Thanks sis," I heard him chuckle and walk in the opposite direction. I hadn't even made it around the corner before Christin practically tackled me in a hug.

"I know you're sick of hearing this but I am so, so sorry. I have chocolates, action movies, and gun magazines unlimited, we are going to smother all the bad stuff or I'm not Christin Solomon." My best friend towed me toward her room.

"Which you are," I replied and we both laughed as we flopped down on her bed and started eating Hershey Dark Chocolate bars, and flipped through gun magazines. I flinched when I saw the gun that had killed my parents. The forensics team had given me one of the bullets to analyze, but it was only one glance that I knew everything about it, because duh, I'm a marksman and a sniper. I hadn't realized I had gotten off the bed and now stood five feet away, staring at the picture of my parent's death.

"Rose . . ." Christin gave me a wary look, wondering what I was going to do. That's when I blew up.

"It's not fair! Those were my parents Christin, my parents! They raised me and gave me these skills and I'll never get to see them again! They're never coming back! That stupid mission ruined everything! Grant could've had a chance to really get to know them and have memories and have them punish him for doing normal teenage boy things! That shooter should've shot me first! Grant could've pin pointed him and shot him or done something! He's that damn good! He's my little brother! The little brother I love and fight for! I fight for my country! I fight for my freedom! But I didn't fight for my parent's lives because some sick, twisted person drugged me so I wake up and see blood pouring from my parents! They didn't deserve that Christin! They didn't! I didn't deserve it! Grant especially didn't deserve it! Michael isn't coming back! I'm never going to see my big brother again! The stupid CoC probably killed him! He never did anything to them! He was frigin innocent! I was innocent and so was Grant! But do you know what, so what if this all happened to me? It's not fair to my little brother who will never have a chance to see the spy world as exciting and adrenaline filled, but as a place with blood and pain! What am I setting him up for? How is that ever going to be fair to him? It's my entire fault Christin! As my punishment on myself, I will never let myself heal from this pain, I refused to be healed and forget!" My steam finally burnt out as I went down on to my knees, trying to catch my breath after screaming for so long and so loud, good thing her room was sound proof.

**A/N: I never thought I would actually let Rosie loose control like that, just let it all out. Wow. Here's my challenge to anyone who is willing to take it, count how many exclamation points there were when Rosie was yelling. If you count them all, I will PM you, and let you pick whose POV will be for the next chapter. Be warned, it's the first person who gets it right who gets to choose. Review Please!**


	11. Her Little Brother

Big Sister

Chapter 11-That's Her Little Brother . . . Not Mine

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Congratulations to Stardust of Crystalclan for counting all the exclamation points and getting the right number. Thanks also to anybody who participated in my challenge! Enjoy Please!**

Christin's POV

I watched my best friend for a long time as she finally gained her breath. Rosie was usually the contained, stiff person who was always on guard and didn't let any emotion show. This was so far from the ordinary for her; I couldn't imagine what her honesty had cost her. She looked up at me and got to her feet, running her fingers through her hair.

"Run," I told her. She didn't argue or even say thank you. She ran to blow off her pain and find herself again. That's how Rose solved her problems and issues, work it off through exercise. I rested my head on my arm as I thought about everything she had been through over the last couple of weeks. She had gone a simple mission to get a dangerous chemical. Started going out with one of the hottest spies the CIA had ever known. Been captured and woken up to see her dead parent's bodies, which Grant had to witness. I knew Rosie could handle it because she's Rosie. But Grant was a different story.

His easy going attitude and lack of seriousness made him easy to get along with. But he had never built up any walls to protect his mind. Rosie had too many to count, some unnecessary, making it hard for anyone to get truly close to her. Grant was the opposite. Though he had good character judgment, he trusted easily for the most part. He'd never been injured in an emotional way and now had been torn apart by his parent's deaths. A small knock sounded on my door.

**This scene idea was created by Stardust of Crystalclan, but the writing is mine. Thanks Stardust. **

"Come in," I called, straightening up to face who ever was going to come in. Grant slipped in and closed the door.

"I heard what Rosie said. She's right," He told me right off the bat.

"This room is sound proof," I said warily. He rolled his eyes and shrugged like a little kid who knew he was about to get in trouble.

"Rosie's necklace is a conversation recorder. It used to be our mom's. I set my phone to tune into it if it was on. If it wasn't, then I'm out of luck," He admitted, running his fingers through his hair like his big sister did when she was thinking through her decision after she made it. There was no doubt in my mind that they were related. I was half tempted to reprimand him for listening in, but I wouldn't. That was Rose's job as his older sister and it was really her personal issues that she shared and needed to talk about with him if it came to be a problem.

"Well let's talk," He half smiled and started to pace in between two invisible lines, just like Rosie would do if she was here.

"Well it wasn't fair that my parents died,"

"Nothing is fair in the spy world, you know that," This should've been a conversation with Rosie and him but I don't think either one of them could handle it. I was neutral ground.

"Rosie would've rather died first to give our parents a chance to survive," He knew how self-sacrificing his sister could be.

"Yes, to give you the chance to know them better," I defended her personality trait. He smirked and shook his head.

"This might sound bad or selfish, but I would rather have her survive. She raised me and I don't think I would make it through any of this with my parents, but I did because of her," He nodded to himself in complete conviction of his words. Grant was right. Rosie had pulled him through it at her own expense. More concerned about how he would fair than deal with her own pain and wanting to mourn.

"Yeah, I know," Just another reason he was her little brother and not mine.

"Do you believe that Michael is still alive?" Was his next question as if he were running down some invisible list in his mind.

"You want my completely honest answer without holding back?" I asked with a warning tone. He let out one harsh laugh at my cautiousness.

"Yeah, sure," Well that was a strong answer.

"No." He didn't object or look angry at my bluntness. He asked for the truth and I gave it to him.

"My view of the spy world has been permanently changed and might never change after seeing what happened to my parents," It wasn't a question. It was a confirmation.

"I know," I wanted to comfort him and tell him how sorry I was. But I held back. That wasn't my little brother and would never be. He was Rosie's, pure and simple. This easy to love boy was my best friend's. He turned to her, he depended on her. He needed her like he needed the rain obviously. None of that was ever going to change. It wasn't fair. I had watched her raise him flawlessly. Training him and giving him room to develop but still have a grip on how he acted.

"I'm going to go find Rosie. Bye. Thanks Christin," He said over his shoulder as he sprinted out of my room, closing the door behind him. I threw myself back on to my bed, sighing heavily. He wasn't my little brother. I remembered when Rosie and I were young and I asked if I could borrow Grant as my little brother. She laughed and said she didn't want to share, even with me. Now I understood why. Grant had proven himself to be smart and active and reliable. The relaxed version of his older sibling. I pulled out my phone and texted Rosie.

_C: Don't worry, he's all yours._

_R: I know but why do you say that?_

_C: Because there is no doubt in my mind. Remember, you don't want to share._

_R: What's bothering you?_

_C: I just realized how lucky you are, don't worry about it._

_R: This isn't over. _

_C: I'm very aware of that._

_R: Just remember I gave you fair warning._

_C: It's tucked into my heart._

_R: I have to go. Grant found me._

_C: Why am I not surprised?_

**A/N: I know it's short. I know I didn't use text lingo but my computer was having a fit and the grammar lines always annoy me. Anyway, please review!**


	12. Save You

Big Sister

Chapter 12-Saving You

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. I guess summer is really busy for me. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Rosie's POV

"_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you_

_(Ahahaha)  
If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away_

_Sometimes i wish i could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
(Oh)  
I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
(Ohohh)  
I wish I could save you (oh)"_

The song repeated for the fifteenth time on my iTouch. Yesterday had almost had me ready to scream, but instead I put on my strong face, and said I was ready. Why? That had been the question running through my mind for the past five hours and would probably keep my mind busy for the next ten hours.

_************************************Yesterday*****************************************_

_ I was lounging in the movie room with my brother, Christin, and my brother's friends along with their girlfriends. Bex kept glancing at me from where she sat beside Grant. Yeah, I would be terrified of the intimidating big sister too. We were watching Avatar, which had become my favorite movie since it came out. Yes, a spy has time to catch a movie . . . once every five years. I had been here for two weeks, which is probably the longest I had stayed any where. Johnny hadn't contacted me, but that didn't bother me. I rarely contacted anybody when I was on a mission. _

_All of a sudden, the lights started to flash red and, Code Black, was screaming from the speakers. A shadow fell in front of the doorway. There was no way in night or day I was going to let them get my little brother. Flipping myself over the couch, my foot kicked the figure straight in the chest. He staggered backward, grunting, before he tried to fake a kick to my stomach while taking a punch at me. I blocked both and had him pinned to a wall, squeezing a pressure point on his neck that knocked him out. More people came flooding into the hallway; this was going to be a piece of cake. For once in two weeks, I was given the chance to be me. The most natural thing in the world to me was letting itself be known. Blocking, punching, kicking, any move that would keep me safe was used. Christin was busy taping the guys who were down for the count up while I handled the limitless intruders. My brother's friends and girlfriends just stood there with there mouths open, but Grant smirked with a gleam in his eyes as if to say, that's my sister. After ten minutes and forty five seconds, I had taken one hundred and twenty three men down with my bare hands. The Director came strolling down the hall. _

"_So my famous fighter has not become soft," He chuckled lightly as he used his foot to lift one of the knocked out guy's shoulder, but it fell limply when he removed his foot from under the man's shoulder._

"_Well who told you I was getting soft?" I growled threateningly. Whoever said that was going to pay. _

"_Oh Thorn, no one said anything about you getting soft, but it never hurts to check. I have a mission for you," The Director swung a manila envelope in front of him tauntingly. My fists relaxed but did not loosen all the way. _

_ "I need you to save a very important person," He threw the envelope to me. I didn't open it. _

_ "Who?" I asked, wondering what was so important about this person. Why bother hiring your best fighters for me to knock out if this was a simple mission to save someone?_

_ "Wouldn't you love to know?" He quoted one of my favorite things to say. Now I know something is up. He walked back down the hall and I turned back to the movie room where I flopped down on the couch. Everyone tried to circle around me but Grant advised they back up before some one found out why I'm not a person to be crowded. They all took their original spots but seemed very interested. I opened the envelope and read my cover information. _

_Cover Name: Kayla Peak_

_Hair Color: Blond_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Favorite Apparel: Tight T-Shirts and Jeans_

_Favorite Color: Baby Blue_

_Affiliation: Tourist_

_Nationality: American_

_Birthday: November 16, 1991_

_Blah Blah Blah_

_Mission Assignment: Save Daniel Sanders from Execution by the CoC_

_ Without a second thought, I threw the information in the fire, even though I had it all memorized. Not him, that no good thieving . . . Michael's best friend. I didn't want to save him. There were too many memories I had of the stuff that boys do that him and my older brother did. The director entered the room with a stern expression on his face._

_ "There's no option to pull yourself out of this one Rosie," My fist clenched as I fought for my control. Breathe Rose, just breathe, I told myself but yet even that seemed to be failing me. That's when I glanced at my brother who seemed concerned and I forced myself to calm down. _

_ "I'm ready,"_

***********************************Back on the Jet**************************************

I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm Ready, why are you ready Rosie Joy Newman? Your ready because you would never forget it if you didn't do this. Michael is looking down on you right now, hopefully glowing with pride that your ignoring your pain and doing what you're supposed to do. Michael Jake Newman, what a brother you were, are you really proud of me? Or are you simply thinking that I'm not the person I should be? Could I really blame you if that's what you believe? There have been many mistakes I have made that can never be forgotten or forgiven. But is that not how the life of a spy is supposed to be lived? Play in day light, pretending to be some one else, while the true you dances in the shadows.

"Ma'am, would you like a pillow or a blanket or both?" A flight attendant asked quietly. I shook my head and she walked away. There was no reason to sleep. Every mission could be my last and then I would have the chance to sleep forever. But I didn't want too. I wanted to be like the Director who had been a spy for fifty five years before accepting his job, maybe I could go even longer than he did. A woman screamed from the middle class part of the plane and not even a second later was one of my guns in my hand. I crept silently, feeling strangely like James Bond. A man with a black ski mask stood with a gun pointed at my baby bro. It was all reflexes. It was all mistakes. I shot the guy but as he fell, the finger around the trigger pulled back, and Grant hit the floor.

"No!" I screamed and raced over to my brother's body. The bullet had gone all the way through his shoulder but he was losing a lot of blood. One of the flight attendants stood there, petrified.

"Get me a first aid kit now!" I commanded in a yell and she flitted from the room. I took off my shirt, I had a tank top underneath but even if I didn't I would have taken it off. I pressed my white t-shirt to the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"R-Rosie? I'm sorry," Grant whispered like a ghost. I put more pressure on the bullet hole and he winced.

"Look, I'm the one who was being stupid and got you shot. This is my entire fault . . . but I'm going to save you, ya' hear? I'm going to save you no matter what it takes," Save You. The woman finally came back with a first aid kit and I was able to put proper compressions on his wound. It stopped bleeding and I stitched it up with sutures. I got Grant to the first class section where I gave him a pillow and a blanket. He reclined his chair back and fell asleep almost instantly. The flight attendant who had offered me the blanket and pillow gave _everyone _tea except me and Grant. A couple of the off duty pilots had carried the dead man away before the tea. I examined the flight attendant.

"Miranda?" I used her cover name. She blinked three times, yes, and walked over. I hadn't seen Miranda for two years. We had been partners to stop a New York City terrorist group from blowing up the Big Apple at New Years.

"Is he going to be alright? And you look good with blond hair and blue eyes," She complimented.

"Yeah . . . it was my fault Miranda, if I had got him from the back instead of just shooting him . . ." There was no way I was going to live this down. I had saved Grant today but all the things that could happen that I wouldn't be there to protect him from were what scared me the most.

"But he's alive because of you Kayla, alive, treasure that word," She squeezed my shoulder before putting on her cover again and helping some person in middle class. Alive. She was right, I should treasure that word. Even though I had made a horrible mistake today, my only brother was alive. The last brother I had left, a gift from God that I should choose to care more about than the possible wrongs that could've occurred if I had not done anything at all.

"Sis, the Director told me not to come, but I used a mirror to read your mission information, and I had to come," Grant confessed quietly, waiting for the storm to hit. Instead I ruffled his hair and put my feet up on the seat in front of me so I could rest my chin comfortably on my knees.

"Well, we will have to go over some rules, but I think I won't send you back, this just might be good for you," I half smiled like I always did and nudged him lightly with my elbow.

"Thanks for saving me Rose," He murmured before drifting off into sleep like the way he could so easily achieve.

"Always will bro," I whispered back and closed my eyes to block out the world for a little while and listen to the calm breathing of Grant. The little brother I would always fight for. And the little brother, I would die to save.

**A/N: Wow, I think this way a really good chapter. I will try to update soon. Please review **


	13. My Sister and Your Girlfriend

Big Sister

Chapter 13-My Sister and Your Girlfriend

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed! They were great. Please Enjoy!**

Grant's POV

My shoulder hurt horribly but it was a small price to pay. Rosie's face was perfectly emotionless; I knew she blamed herself. Everything seemed easy as I handed over my plane ticket and stepped on to the plane. But about half way through, I lost my nerve, and started to head forward to first class to talk to Rose. When I did stand up, a guy slipped on a black ski mask, and stood to block the path, pulling out a gun. I just stared at him, not feeling fear exactly, I was sad I wouldn't have had the chance to say good bye to the people closest to me. That's when the Rosie appeared behind the man but I kept staring at him so I wouldn't give her away.

"We are descending," The pilot informed. Rosie took her headphones out and tucked her iTouch into her pocket. She glanced over at me. **(A/N: Everything will be spoken in Japanese unless I say other wise. I tried to use the Google Translate but it didn't work for the dialogue.)**

"Are you ready?" She asked as the plane landed and she stood up, grabbing her carry-on bag from above.

"Yup," I answered, really excited. She smirked and ruffled my hair before we walked into the Tokyo International Airport.

"I'm glad I took Japanese," I said like I actually had a choice back at Blackthorne.

"Yeah, bet you never thought it would come in handy," My big sister replied in her same sarcastic tone. I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She was an inch taller than me but that would probably be the other way around next year. I grabbed her luggage. Rosie kept trying to lean around me and grab it but I held it just out of reach.

"Don't make me use the Kowalski Maneuver on you," She threatened. I laughed and rolled my eyes and swung her bags lightly to show that I wasn't giving them up without a fight.

"You wouldn't dare," I whispered mockingly because I knew she wouldn't in front of this many people. She glared her worst glare and I had to glance down at the ground. There was a CIA car waiting in the parking lot.

"Thank you Jeeves," I said with a chuckle. The humorless guy rolled his eyes and put Rose's bags in the trunk before opening the door for us to climb into the limo. It was roomy and my sister sat near the dividing window while I lazily just flopped down in the second seat from the door. Neither of us spoke. Rosie seemed to be examining me though. It was the same look she gave me when she came to watch me for our physical finals back at Blackthorne. As if I was doing everything right, but I just wasn't quite good enough. I never liked the feeling that look gave me.

"You know how they say it's impolite to stare in America, I'm pretty sure the same rules apply in Japan," I informed her with some extra sarcasm to my voice. She quirked a half smile and leaned back in to her seat before pulling out her gun and starting to clean it.

"Oh, I get it, the silent treatment, well I can play that game just as well as you can," I crossed my arms over my chest and made a point of clenching my jaw so I wouldn't speak. All she did was smirk in response and seemed to become engulfed in cleaning her gun to perfection. I tried to distract myself by reviewing all the countries in Asia, but it was difficult knowing that Rosie could honestly care less that about the Silent Game and was more focused on her pistol. I snuck glances at her. Her hands moved surely, as if she didn't doubt herself for a moment that she might make a mistake. My sister was all self confidence, all arrogance, and by far all American. Yet, I refused to speak before the limo stopped and we got out. The driver practically threw Rosie's bags at me but I didn't mind. I am a Southern gentleman after all. I looked up at the hotel. It was the Tokyo Disneyworld Hotel. My mouth must have fallen open because Rose flicked a direct pressure point and my jaw closed automatically.

"Ow," I muttered.

"I win," She said proudly before striding into the hotel. The woman at the front desk smiled as she spotted us, she and Rosie exchanged quick Japanese, and the woman handed over two cards for a suite on the sixteenth floor. We got on to the elevator and started upwards. Suddenly, the elevator stopped and a Japanese guy stepped on. Two floors up, he stepped off, but a piece of paper suspiciously fell from his jacket before he walked away. Rosie used her sleeve to cover her hand before she picked it up and stuck it in her hoody pocket. I looked at her but she only gave me the glare that means, keep your mouth shut. Her cell phone rang to life and she put it to her ear.

"Yes?" She answered, not giving a single thing away. Someone spoke on the other end. A wicked smile spread a crossed her face.

"I'm just kidnapping him for the course of the assignment, what's wrong with that?" She spoke like a science professor and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. She winked at me as the voice spoke.

"This goes down as extra credit . . . or else," My very intimidating big sister growled before putting the phone back in her pocket. We reached the sixteenth floor and entered our suite. It had two bedrooms and a kitchen, the refrigerator was stocked with our favorite foods.

"Does Japan have Mc Donald's?" I asked, wanting junk, junk food more than anything. Blackthorne never served Mc Donald's, sad, I know.

"Grant, Mc Donald's is a terrorist network spread all over the world trying to destroy people's health by bombing them with Angus burgers and chicken nuggets with fries deep fried in reused oil," Rosie reprimanded me. I rolled my eyes because through her whole rant, I knew her mouth was watering as much as mine.

"It's the closest to home we are going to get," I coaxed. She locked eyes with me and I felt suddenly small like she was feet taller than me rather than an inch.

"If you miss home, I can have you on a flight back to Blackthorne in an hour," She murmured. I had only seen such a fierce look in my sister's eyes a few times. But then I realized she was covering up her pain, she thought I didn't want to go through the same pain as the last mission, when we lost our mom and dad. She thought I was scared of being a spy.

"I can take on anything you can," I whispered, using the same tone that she usually used with me. It was then that I felt completely related to her, that besides our difference in looks and personalities, we were completely, utterly the same. Her face glowed with pride and she grinned like a million stars in the sky.

"I've been waiting for you to say that all my life," She confessed before giving me a hug. I couldn't help but smile and feel proud of myself because I made the best big sister in the world proud. Then there was a knock on the door that made the moment end. The pride disappeared from her face and a controlled look that she always wore was back. Rose answered while I stood around the corner, just out of view, ready to back her up if she needed it. Then I heard the door shut and figured Rosie must have let who ever it was in. I turned the corner and there stood Johnny, Rosie had put a couple of feet in between them but then I realized she was placed in perfect position between us.

"Hi, Grant," I felt a protectiveness over my sister take hold and I leaned against the wall.

"Hi, Johnny," I responded without feeling. Rosie actually made a growling sound and glared at both of us.

"There will not be any fighting, either of you. Back. Off. Now." Rosie commanded in her leader tone. I listened to my sister and took a few steps away from Johnny and he in turn took a few steps away from me. Sis didn't relax.

"I'm starving, I am going to have chicken wings with ranch and celery sticks because that's what I want, both of you can fend for yourselves unless you want the same thing that I do," She offered.

"I'll cut up the celery and get the ranch out," Johnny said easily before I could volunteer to do the same thing. Rose and I were usually the kitchen team.

"I'll get the chicken wings out and put them in the oven to bake," Rosie and I looked at each other and she quirked another half smile, and it made me feel better, just a little. But as Johnny passed her to get to the fridge, he brushed her lightly, and I couldn't help but notice the way that it didn't bother Rosie as if it were a natural touch to her. Johnny and Rosie talked about what they had been doing lately. Johnny didn't seem to like the fight that had occurred back at Blackthorne and I liked him just a tiny bit more. We ate dinner and started to watch a movie. Johnny had sat down in the middle of the couch and Rosie sat down beside him, but then lay down and propped her feet up on his leg. He rolled his eyes but then began to massage her feet. The weird thing about Rosie, her feet never, ever stunk. She loves to run and do athletic things but her feet never stink. It is a mystery of the universe.

Rosie eventually fell asleep. Johnny looked at me.

"I love her ya know," His Tennessee accent was thick. I looked at him. There was a protective gleam in his eye as he looked at my sister.

"Words," I scoffed. Rosie had used the same thing on Bex when she said she loved me. I rolled my eyes and felt like my sister was speaking through me, like that little voice in the back of my mind that sounded like her was taking control.

"I won't prove it to you because she knows I love her and I know she loves me. It doesn't matter what you think in my opinion. I would die for her. I would take a bullet for her. If you don't believe me, that's your own problem, but I do love her and I will protect her," Johnny had an especially fierce tone at the end. For some reason that I really wanted to deny, I believed him.

"She's my sister. I've known her longer. She is the person who has taken care of me who has never let me down. Rose is my closest best friend. She has saved me. When things get hard for me, she takes it away; even it makes it harder for her. I depend on my sister and she depends on me. So I don't get care if you think you can just strut in here, she's still my sister and your girlfriend, and trust me, there is a huge and very important difference," We glared at each other for a while before I felt the Rosie voice ask a question, "Why are you here?"

"To protect her," Rosie stirred lightly in her sleep and clenched her fists before relaxing back in to a more peaceful sleep. Johnny smiled and stroked her hair and I swear I heard him say, "I'm right here." I stalked off to my bedroom and paced a little before sitting down on my bed and growling, _"She's still my sister."_

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
